Avalanche
by xxValentinexx
Summary: AU. An alien race is trying to take over the planet and destroy it in the progree. The president is being compromised and the fate of the world rest in AVALANCHE's hands. Beware swearing, you all know Cid. CxT YxV CxS BxE ZxA RxS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own FF7

_Any questions about the story please email me. I'm not fallowing the basic FF7 story line. This is a whole new story just with the same characters. Just tell me if I should continue. I have two more chapters typed up and yes I will update my others! My lap top died so I had to get all of the documents on it!!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gia, you have five minutes 'til show time" yelled the sound guy from outside Gia Ferrell's door.

Tonight was her big comeback concert. Gia had been gone for a year writing songs and trying to be a normal person. Then again being a normal person would be possible if she didn't lead a double life. In the cameras eyes she was Gia Ferrell the beautiful and amazing pop singer. But at home and to the rest of the world she was simply Tifa Lockhart the fighter and leader of the 'terrorist' group avalanche and adoptive mother of two great kids. But tonight and at this moment, she had to be Gia for over five thousand screaming fans. At least she had her friends with her. Yuffie Kisaragi was one of her closest and only girlfriend she had. She was also a dancer for Gia, which helped keep her secret. The other dancer that was going to be onstage with her was just another girl that they had found; Tifa didn't really have that many girl friends that could dance for her. The other person who was in the room with them was her friend since she was a child; Cid. He was Gia's bodyguard, which made it so easy to keep people away from her and keep her double life. You would think that people would find out about there really not being a Gia Ferrell and that it was only Tifa Lockhart, but she made it hard. In order to keep up the persona of Gia she had to put a brown wig on and also put green contacts in. So people wouldn't ask questions if Tifa were to ever disappear, Tifa Lockhart was Gia's manager. But tonight wasn't about worrying about her life and her secret getting out. It was about having a good time with friends; fans and singing her new hit single "Come Hit Me Up" live for the first time. She was also going to sing five other hit songs from the past three years. Tifa was glad she was back on stage. Even though staying at home running her liquor business and finding jobs for Avalanche to do was fun, she still missed the idea of being someone else and not acting like your self.

"Gia, you ready?" asked Yuffie winking at her. She always did that when she called her Gia, Tifa always thought it was just her way of having fun. But it was Yuffie, she could make the dullest moment fun if she had to, which she usually did.

"Of course, Cid you ready to protect us?" asked Tifa jokingly.

"As always" said the big man getting up from his chair and opening the door for Tifa and Yuffie as they met up with their other dancer.

"Okay, you three can got out on stage" said the sound man as they walked up to him.

"You guys ready?" asked Tifa to Yuffie and the other dancer.

"Of course girl, now let's go" yelled Yuffie, who was pretty much pushing her onto stage.

Tifa loved that girl from the first day she met her. She always wondered why a Samurai Ninja would want to dance for a pop star, but there were things about Yuffie's past that would explain it, and she would never know them. As soon as she walked out on stage Tifa got this pure energy rush and yelled "Are you all ready to have fun?", with a big yell from the crowd the three of them got into position and waited for the music to come on. The clapping and stopping from the beat came on and they started. The concert that night was so crazy because of her energy. Tifa had forgotten how much she liked to perform and just being up there for half an hour reminded her. When the concert was done all three of them jumped up into a high five and waved good by at the crowd and walked off stage right into Cid and a bunch of reporters and people.

"Miss Ferrell what was it like being back after a year?" asked a reporter

"Will there be more songs and a cd coming out in the next couple of months?" asked another. Cid quieted them down so Tifa could answer, also letting Yuffie go pay the dancer for the night and making sure that Cid's ship was up and running.

"It was very exciting and amazing to be out on stage after a year. I had forgotten how much I've missed singing in front of a crowd. Yes, there will be other songs coming out in the next couple of months and I will hopefully release the CD next month" replied Tifa to the eager reporters.

"Do you know what your next single will be called?" asked another.

"I'm not sure, but I was thinking somewhere along the lines of something like Romeo and Juliet or about Love. Now I must be off, you can all submit your questions to my website and I will reply in the next few days and I will hopefully be on TV in the next week" replied Tifa as her and Cid started to walk away. As soon as they were away from everyone else and back in Tifa's room Yuffie showed up.

"Is the ship ready?" asked Cid as Tifa took out her contacts and took her wig off. "Yup, and I had no problems, though the cute guy upfront wanted me to give him something form Gia's house or dressing room. Yeah right" replied Yuffie smiling.

"Thanks Yuf" replied Tifa. "Know –"replied Yuffie getting cut off by a knock on the door. As soon as Tifa heard it she was Gia once again and then Cid opened the door to a man with black hair.

"Can I help you?" asked Gia moving to the door.

"I was told to give this to a Cid Highwind and anyone who was with him" replied the man, holding onto a letter.

"That's me" replied Cid standing up and grabbing the letter.

"Who's it from?" asked Yuffie jumping up and down trying to see over his shoulder.

"I was also said to tell you that if you knew of anyone else skilled in a certain field, to bring them along. Now I must be going, have a good night Miss Ferrell" replied the man and then he left.

"It doesn't say" replied Cid answering Yuffie's question.

"Well read it aloud, I can't see over your shoulder. It's one disadvantage of me being five-two and you being six foot" said Yuffie with her arms crossed.

"Alright brat just give me one fucking minute and I'll read it" replied the big man "Mr. Highwind, I have acquired knowledge that you are a very skilled pilot and fighter and request that you and your friends join a meeting with people like yourself. Tonight at eleven o'clock be at the old warehouse in Midgar. That's all it says"

"Do you want to go, I'm always up for a challenge and it's in the same city we live in" said Tifa, who had changed back into herself.

"Yeah, please, please, please can we go" said Yuffie who was on her knees praying.

"It's up to Tifa, not me" replied Cid looking at Tifa.

"I say we go, what harm could it be?" stated Tifa looking at the other two.

As soon as Tifa said that Yuffie jumped up saying "YES! I haven't been out of my apartment in like a month because of all of those stupid dances we had to learn."

"You had fun didn't you?" asked Tifa  
"Yeah, but I'm 19, I should be out more than I am" replied the girl

"I'll go to the ship and make sure those fuckers haven't touched anything on it while you two change" replied Cid as he opened the door and walked out of the room.

As soon as he was gone the two girls got into their normal everyday clothes. Tifa was wearing a sleeveless black and hoodie, black shorts and her black sheepskin boots. Around her waist she had two pistols and had put her usual fighting gloves on. Yuffie was wearing her usual green headband and had put her hair up with the same fabric. She was wearing a wife beater and a green three quarters length hoodie that clung to her body just past her breasts. She was also wearing denim shorts and the same kind of boots as Tifa, but hers were a dark green. She also slung her conformer on her back. As soon as they were done changing Tifa put her hood up and put on a pair of black sunglasses so no one would recognize her on their way out. As soon as they got to their ship Cid closed the doors and they were off to Midgar. Midgar was only a half an hour ride from the concert hall was so it was a quick trip. When they arrived in the city they docked the ship in the usual place behind their houses right on the beach and next to 'Gia's 'house. They walked up to their places and went to go get their motorcycles. They all lived in houses right next to each other. Cid's was the biggest with five extra rooms and like Yuffie's was connected to Tifa's by a door. Cid also had his own airstrip and mechanics shop down the road where he spent most of his time. Tifa's house was in the center and on the corner of the street, the only one with access to the beach and the only one with no houses behind it. In front of her house was a bar that she owned, which was connected to it. Tifa's house is the next largest but it doesn't have any extra rooms because of the kids that lived with her. Yuffie's house was on the left side of Tifa's and was the smallest out them. She only had two bedrooms and one of them was hers. There was no one living with Yuffie or Cid but their friend Cait Sith, who was a robot moggle who was operated by a friend of theirs who worked in the government.

"Should we ask Cait Sith to come with us too?" asked Yuffie looking into Tifa's house from her bike.

"No, he has to watch Marlene and Denzel for me, he'll understand and I'll fill him in" replied Tifa as they started their bikes and headed to the warehouse.

When they arrived they were a little late but they hadn't planed on being up front anyways. In the building there had to be about fifty to seventy people. Some of them Tifa could tell were rouge agents that were hired by private groups to either get rid of aliens in the area or to protect and guard their facilities. The rest of the people in the room all had some form of weapon on them and were all in front of two men who were standing up on a platform so everyone could see them. One of them had black hair and the other had blond spiky hair. The one with the black hair was standing in front of the other and doing almost all of the talking. Cid, Yuffie and Tifa walked a little farther in so they weren't in the back. Tifa kept her hood and her glasses on so no one would recognize her from a job that had gone wrong because of Avalanche. However that didn't stop Tifa from noticing someone she recognized. The man with the blond standing on the platform looked so familiar to her. The hair, the spiky part about it reminded her of someone and then it clicked.

"Cid, is that Cloud and Kaden Strife?" asked Tifa trying to keep her voice low.

"Uh? Hold on" said Cid trying to get a better look at them. But Tifa knew she was right. She would never forget Cloud's spiky blond hair. They used to be friends and live in the same neighborhood until he moved when he was ten. She had guessed he that he would join the military and by the outfit that he was wearing he apparently joined on of their top branches, Soldier.

"Who's Cloud and Kaden?" whispered Yuffie.

"Cloud is an old friend of mine and Kaden is his brother. Cid knows them through me" replied Tifa just as softly.

"Oh" was the only thing that came out of Yuffie's mouth.

"It's definitely Cloud; I would know that hair anywhere. It probably is Kaden, but he has changed a lot" replied Cid as they stopped talking and got off the platform. Everyone around then started to talk to each other, Tifa figured it was about what Kaden had said but Tifa had only caught a few words of the speech.

"If it isn't Cid Highwind" yelled a voice from across the room.

"And if it isn't Cloud and Kaden Strife, my two favorite trouble makers" replied Cid as he went up to the two and exchanged hugs.

"How have you been?" asked Kaden, as Yuffie and Tifa were talking about something behind Cid. Yuffie was annoyed that she didn't know anyone there and had to complain to Tifa about it.

"Good, real good. I see leaving Nibelheim was good for the both of you" replied Cid.

"Yeah, moving here was good. But you didn't stay either" replied Cloud.

"No Airstrip, remember I was the teenager that taught you two how to put engines on everything when you were little" said Cid as they both laughed.

"I heard you became a very good pilot in these past 12 years and at this point in time is flying Gia Ferrell herself around?" stated Kaden.

"Being a good pilot, yes, but I occasionally fly Gia around. But her main pilot was trained by me. I instead fly Tifa and our friend Yuffie around" replied Cid looking for Tifa.

"You're still friends with Tifa, uh?" asked Kaden.

"Yeah, after her parents died she came to live with me. She's been like a sister to me" said Cid becoming sad about the late Mr. and Mrs. Lockhart.

"I didn't know they had died" said Cloud who also seemed sad.

"Yeah bout ten years ago. They were sent on a peace mission to another planet and never came back. They were apparently killed in some fucking battle a battle that had taken place. Damn aliens were the cause of it. Real sad, I don't think Tifa has ever gotten over it" replied Cid.

"Okay, enough talking about the past, is Tifa here or did you come without her?" asked Cloud as his brother started to look around the large room.

"She's here, somewhere. Just look for a young brat dressed in pretty much all green, and stealing what ever the hell she can get her hands on, she'll be with her."

"I think I found them" replied Kaden pointing to the two women who were talking to each other. As they started to walk up to them they heard what they were talking about.

"I say no, Marlene and Denzel are not allowed to watch rated R movies" said Tifa in a strong tone.

"Why not, I was watching movies like that at their age" replied the young girl

"But that was because you ran away from home" replied Tifa putting her hands on her hips.

"So" replied the young ninja smiling.

"You're never gonna win kid, Tifa always gets her way" replied a voice behind them, which made the two women turn around.

"Oh my god, Cloud and Kaden!" replied Tifa as she hugged both of them "How have you two been?"

"Good and always getting into trouble" replied Cloud still staring at Tifa.

"Looks like some things never change" said Tifa.

"And you might be?" asked Kaden looking at Yuffie.

"Yuffie Kisaragi," replied the girl as she shook Kaden and Cloud's hands.

"It's very nice to meet you Yuffie" replied Kaden

"Kisaragi, Any relation to President Kisaragi?" asked Cloud

"Nope"

"So have you known Tifa and Cid long?" asked Cloud

"About three, four years. I met them dancing for Gia" replied Yuffie who regretted what she had said the moment she had said it.

"Sorry, Tif, I forgot we had agreed-"said Yuffie getting cut off

"-no talking about Gia when we go out. It's okay Yuf" replied Tifa.

"I heard about that, you being the manager for a top pop star. That sounds like fun" said Kaden as they all moved to sit around a table, everyone except Yuffie sat down. She decided making new friends was more fun then catching about past things with people she didn't know; or rather stealing things from random people was way more fun.

"How old is she?" asked Kaden looking at Yuffie.

"Who, Yuffie, nineteen, but she acts like a six year old" replied Cid as he got hit by Tifa and yelled.

"You might not think so, but it does hurt when you punch people" replied Cid rubbing his arm.

"So, Yuffie is just a spirited person. I haven't learned much about her past but all I know is that she ran away from home and was trained by ninjas and became a ninja. Otherwise, she has many secrets" replied Tifa looking at Cid "and that's what makes her Yuffie"

"Enough with talk about now, what have you two done over the past couple of years?" asked Cloud looking very curious.

"Well you know about me being a pilot"

"And you know about me managing for Gia"

"Tell us something we don't know" said Kaden

"I can kick anyone's ass with any thing that looks like a stick and Tifa here can kick anyone's ass with her fists."

"Shut up Cid. That's about it" replied Tifa looking at them.

"That's all you guys have done? I expected more from you two. I figured you two were the ones who created that group of so called terrorists, what's its name?" asked Kaden to no one in particular.

"Avalanche" replied his brother.

"That's it, we've been trying to track them down for the past couple of years because there are some people who want to join them" replied Kaden.

"Yeah, it's really amazing that five people could terrorize a lot of aliens and destroy about a hundred assassination attempts" replied his brother smiling. Cloud knew that is was Tifa and Cid who had created the group. He just wanted them to confess for themselves. In all reality he wanted to know how they had done everything. Five people had accomplished in four years what fifty couldn't do in four months and he wanted to be apart of it.

"It is amazing" replied Tifa smiling "But I must get going, I have kids to take care of"

"Tifa you have kids?" asked Kaden looking shocked.

"Two, I adopted one of them from off the streets and the other one lives with because her father is a high ranking military officer and her mother died" replied Tifa as they all stood up.

"How nice of you to do that" said Cloud smiling.

"Just a favor, anyways you guys should stop by sometime tomorrow. I own a bar called Seventh Heaven on Jagen Street, my treat on drinks?" said Tifa

"I have to pass; I need to get back to Junon. Someone has to run its police force" replied Kaden.

"I have to stay in Midgar for a couple of days. Mind of I stop by with some friends?" asked Cloud smiling

"The more the merrier" replied Tifa

"Brat time to go!" yelled Cid from across the room.

"See you tomorrow" said Tifa and then she started to walk towards the door.

"But I don't want to go. I've met so many cool people here" replied the ninja in a sad tone.

"You only like them because they have deep pockets filled with money and materia" replied Cid as he stepped out the door.

"Hey! You shouldn't have said that. You won't wake up tomorrow morning big guy!" yelled Yuffie as she ran after them.

After Yuffie left Cloud only heard three loud motorcycle engines start and then fade away in the distance.

"Well have fun tomorrow….lover boy" said Kaden to his brother and then he started to walk away.

"What did you say?" asked Cloud who practically bit off his brother's head in response to what he said.

"I saw the way you looked at her" replied Kaden turning around "for the past ten or so years you've kept a picture of her on your dresser. I'm not blind little brother"

"That doesn't mean I like her" replied Cloud as he followed him to his bike

"Whatever, just don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone. I'll come back to visit before Christmas" replied Kaden who then started the engine.

"Man two months, how much damage can one person do?" asked Cloud smiling to himself.

"Not funny little brother. Be good, and find out who exactly created Avalanche" replied his brother.

"I will and how come you can't find out?" asked Cloud a little confused thinking that his brother was actually going back to Junon.

"I have to go off world for a while. A friend found something that I should look at on a distant planet. Don't worry, it might help us save this one" replied his brother who then sped off.

"Yeah right" replied Cloud to himself and then walked back inside to talk to some of his friends.

When Tifa and the other's arrived home, they arrived to a very mad Cait Sith and two very tired kids.

"Why aren't you guys in bed" asked Tifa picking up Marlene.

"We wanted to wait up for you guys" replied the very tired seven year old.

"You could've told me you were going to be out this late, and then I would've not told the kids they could stay up" said Cait in a mad voice.

"Oh deal with it you big baby, we ran into some old friends" replied Cid as he picked up Denzel and brought him upstairs to the kid's room.

"Yuffie, you can go home. Were all just going to go to bed" said Tifa as they all started to walk upstairs.

"I will leave in a minute, I just want to check the news" replied the girl as she sat on the couch.

"Don't you have a TV?" asked Cid, who was opening the door to his own house.

"You don't want to know what happened to it" replied Yuffie smiling and then Cid left shaking his head, Cait Sith went into the corner and shut down for the and Tifa came back down after a couple of minutes.

"What happened to your TV?" asked Tifa as she sat down next to her.

"I kind of got a little mad at it. One of my favorite TV shows killed off the cutest guy ever, so I decided to throw my conformer at it" replied Yuffie while Tifa was staring at her angrily "I'm sorry, I thought it was a good idea at the moment" replied the girl in her defense.

"How many TV's is that this month?" asked Tifa getting up to do some dishes.

"Four" replied Yuffie who was still watching the TV "Hey look it's us!"

"What?" asked Tifa running into the room.

"Well it's a story on Avalanche, so close enough" stated Yuffie as they sat down to listen.

"In recent news, it looks like the group called Avalanche has struck again. Last week they apparently took out an oil refinery that was supplying energy to the Valicon (alien) ships. It was the second attack for the group in the last three months" said the reporter, then Yuffie turned off the TV saying "good times"

"What was good?"

"Blowing up stuff, what else? So when's the next mission?" asked the excited girl as she opened the door that connected her house to Tifa's.

"I don't know, but we're having guests over tomorrow" replied Tifa as Yuffie started to walk into her house but stopped.

"Who?"

"Cloud and some of his friends. I have a feeling they know who we really are" replied Tifa as she went over to the door.

"Oh well, the more the merrier. Plus more equals bigger jobs and bigger places to take out" laughed Yuffie as she shut the door.

"Hopefully" replied Tifa to herself and then went upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading and please review! Next chapter should be up by the end of next week!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was very interesting. Cait Sith was trying to convince the group to attack this place which held fighting dogs, but his only defense why they should do it was because dogs hate cats.

"That's not a good reason to kill animals" said Marlene who was eavesdropping while Denzel and her ate their cereal.

"No more eavesdropping, but she's right" said Tifa as she started to clean up their breakfast.

"Fine" grunted the robot and went into the other room where Cid had just appeared.

"What's the asshole's problem?" asked Cid, who had sat down at one of the bar stools and started to eat the food Tifa had put before him.

"He's pissed off that dogs live on this planet" replied Yuffie standing up and running into the other room to watch cartoons with the kids.

"What else" said Tifa smiling.

"Don't the kids have school? It is Friday" stated Cid as he finished his food and washed off his dish.

"No, some teacher day. Why were you planning on doing something today?" asked Tifa looking confused.

"Not really. I was going to go to into town to see a contact. I should only be gone an hour or so" replied Cid as they walked into the family room.

"Okay, but Cloud is coming over later" replied Tifa as he sat down next to Denzel and she leaned against the wall.

"That's right, I should probably get going then" said the big man as he stood up.

"Where you going?" asked Denzel

"Into town, I'll bring something back for the two of you" replied Cid as he messed up Denzel's hair.

"Cid, did my daddy call you?" asked Marlene with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, yeah he did. I forgot to tell you guys. He said that he's stopping by for the next week or so. He got some vacation time. I'm picking him up in town" said Cid as he started to walk out the door.

"Then hurry up" yelled the little girl as she tried to push him out the door.

"Alright, see you guys in a couple of hours" and then he was gone.

"You want me to watch the kids while you're in the bar?" asked Yuffie smiling. She always wanted to watch the kids. Tifa always figured it was because she acted like them, and they were the only ones who treated her like an adult.

"I promise I won't let them do anything bad and Cait is around here somewhere" replied the girl who was now begging.

"No he's not" replied Cait from the other house.

"Shut up Cait!" yelled the ninja.

"Okay, but no scary movies and try not to make a mess, we're having friends over later" replied Tifa as she walked to the door that connected the house to the bar.

"Yes!" yelled Yuffie who was jumping up and down.

"Who's coming over Tifa?" asked Denzel as Yuffie calmed down and gave Marlene a piggyback ride.

"An old friend of Cid and me. Don't worry, we're not going to leave" replied Tifa seeing the worried look on his face. She knew that whenever someone came over the house it usually meant that they were leaving for a couple of days.

"If anything they might be staying with us" said Tifa as she knelt down to look at him eye to eye.

"Really?!" asked the ten year old with a huge smile on his face.

"Seriously?" asked Yuffie who was equally excited.

"Maybe, Cloud said he knew a couple of people who were interested in joining Avalanche. And no I didn't tell him it was us" replied Tifa seeing the look on Yuffie's face.

"Good, we had an agreement about telling people about us" replied the girl as she picked Marlene back up.

"What's this I hear about more people around here?" asked Cait as he sat in the doorway connecting Tifa's house to Cid's.

"Later okay" said Tifa as she walked into the store ending the conversation.

The next couple of hours were as crazy as usual; Yuffie, Cait and the kids were causing trouble and messing up the house, which was normal. They also wouldn't sit still because they all had about three cans of soda each. The bar was crazy, as any other Friday was. It started to die down around 6 and Tifa decided to close up early. But a familiar face walked in the door as she started to walk over to lock it.

"You weren't locking up were you?" asked the spiky haired blond.

"I was hoping to clean the house before you got here. Yuffie is watching the kids so I know there's a huge mess" replied Tifa as she saw other people walk in.

"Mess is nothing new to me, I hope you don't mind but you said I could bring some friends over" said Cloud as he saw Tifa look at them.

"Of course it's okay" replied Tifa as Cloud started to introduce them.

"This is Zack, Aeris, Shera, and Nanki, who we call red" replied Cloud as he pointed to each one of them. Zack looked like an exact replica of Cloud, except he had black hair and was taller than him. Aeris was this little girl, about the same height as Tifa but not as muscular. She had brown hair and seemed very girly to be hanging around Cloud and Zack. Shera seemed familiar to Tifa but she couldn't really remember her. She was a little bit taller than her, had the same muscular frame. Nanki was different from the rest he was a red lion like cat with a fire tail, if Tifa had to guess she would say he was from Cosmo Canyon.

"Everyone this is my friend Tifa Lockhart" said Cloud

"It's very nice to meet you all, but please do come in and chose a drink from in here. I can make about anything" replied Tifa as they all went to grab something and then went inside to what would clearly be defined as chaos.

"What's going on in here? I thought you were going to watch them Cait?" asked Tifa putting her hands on her hips.

"You never said anything about them having soda. As soon as that's into play there's no controlling them, plus it's me, Reeve is working so it's just me" replied the robot, which was controlled by a friend of theirs who worked for the government named Reeve, who jumped onto the counter to get a better glance at the new comers "and I was 'watching' them"

"Yuffie! You gave them soda?" yelled Tifa.

"She didn't just give them soda, she also had a few herself" replied Cait who had a grin on his face.

"Sorry" replied the ninja who was chasing the kids as they ran into Cid's house.

"So who are the new comers?" asked Cait who was still on the counter.

"This is Cloud, Zack, Aeris, Shera and Nanki and Cait get off the counter" said Tifa as she picked up some of the kids toys and threw them in a bin.

"I live here too you know" replied the robot

"Fine" replied Tifa giving up and knowing she would never win.

"I've never met a talking robot" said Red looking at Cait as everyone put their drinks in the kitchen and sat down on the couches.

"He's one of a kind" replied Tifa from the kitchen who was in there with Cloud making drinks for everyone.  
"An experiment gone wrong, I was supposed to be a toy" replied the robot.

"Gone very wrong" replied Tifa who thought she was not heard but was wrong and got a ball thrown at her.

"I can always kick you out" said Tifa looking at the moggle.

"But then who would watch the kids when you're gone?"

"I can always find someone else" replied Tifa as she and Cloud walked into the other room with their drinks.

"So how did you all meet Cloud" asked Tifa who sat down on a bar stool in front of Cait.

"Well-"started Zack but was interrupted by a scream from the other house followed by "ewe, get it away….Yuffie kill it" that was Marlene "there's no way, I'm not gonna touch it" said the girl who seemed equally disgusted.

"What's wrong over there?" asked Tifa who had gotten up and yelled through the door.

"Denzel found a rat in the garage and brought it upstairs!" yelled Marlene.

"Cait get your stupid ass over here" yelled Yuffie.

"Yuffie, language!" yelled Tifa

"Why should I?" asked the moggle who seemed like he was sleeping.

"Cait, just do it" said Tifa who looked very mad "and tell them to come back over here."

"Fine" replied Cait as he walked over to the other house

"Sorry about that" replied Tifa

"It's what comes with having kids" said Shera smiling.

"Yeah but one of them is 19 and a ninja" replied Tifa

"Then I'm guessing she isn't yours?" stated Zack.

"None of them are, Denzel I adopted last year, Marlene's father is a friend of mine but is in the military and can't really take care of her and Yuffie is a friend of mine who lives next door"

"Seems like you have a crazy house" said Red who was lying on the couch next to Zack.

"It's even crazier when Cid and Barrett are here" and right after Tifa said that she heard.

"What the hell is going on over here?" it was like Cid had arrived right on queue

"No swearing, that's my little girl" said Barrett

"Daddy!" yelled the six year old

"Denzel found a rat so Cait had to kill it" replied Yuffie walking down the stairs.

"Same old Yuffie, you can never kill an animal" replied Barrett hugging her still with Marlene in his arms.

"Where is everyone?" asked Cid

"In Tifa's house" replied Yuffie as they walked over there.

"Holy shit! Who broke in?" asked Cid as they all walked into the room.

"Yuffie" replied Tifa as she hugged Barrett

"You're one crazy girl" replied Cid "and who's everyone else…Shera is that you?" asked Cid to Shera.

"Cid Highwind? I haven't seen you in years" said Shera as she stood up and hugged him. That's when Tifa remembered that she had gone to pilot school with Cid.

"I take it you two know each other" said Zack

"We went to piloting school together" replied Shera as they all sat down.

"Okay, introductions for the last time, Zack, Red, Aeris, Shera, Cait Sith, Yuffie, Cid, Barrett, Cloud, Denzel and Marlene" said Tifa pointing to each one of them

"It's nice to meet you all" said Cid "But why are you all here, Cloud I know why but the rest?"

"I know that you guys would never admit to being Avalanche, so I thought that if I brought people willing to join you would" said Cloud hoping that they would say something. It was quiet for a moment with Tifa, Cid, Barrett, Yuffie and Cait all just staring at each other.

"And why would you think that we are the group Avalanche?" asked Cait getting all serious.

"Reeve is that you?" asked Tifa

"Yes, sorry I couldn't switch over earlier"

"It's ok, everyone, our friends Reeve is controlling Cait Sith" replied Tifa

"That's so cool" replied Zack

"Anyways why would you think we're Avalanche?" asked Barrett

"Tifa and Cid are the only two people that I know, besides another person, that would start a group meant to attack the aliens" replied Cloud

"And who's that other person?" asked Barrett

"Someone who, I think, would never join a group, even if his life depended on it"

"Well, you're still as smart as you used to be" replied Tifa

"So he was right, you guys are Avalanche?!" said Aeris very excited.

"In the flesh" replied Tae

"So do you guys want some help?" asked Shera

"Depends, what can all of you do?" asked Tifa

"I'm good with a sword, went to a swordsman school after we moved. I made one that can have any type of blade connected to it" said Cloud

"I'm also very good with a sword, have the same one as Cloud and I can pretty much drive and start any vehicle in this known universe" said Zack with a smile on his face.

"I can heal people, I've healed these two god knows how many times" replied Aeris as Cloud and Zack both smiled.

"Speed and fire are my specialty" replied red

"Well I'm a pilot, skilled fighter and I can fix almost anything" replied Shera

"What about you guys?" asked Cloud

"Pilot and gunner" said Cid

"Information and machine gunner, also tactics" replied Barrett

"Well Reeve works with the government so I can get us anywhere but lately I've been practicing my babysitting skills" replied Cait starring at Tifa.

"Ninja, I also can use any type of materia and can master it real fast. I'm also good with a sword and gun" replied Yuffie

"Are you really a ninja?" asked Zack, believing that you needed to be much older

"Yup, been a full blown one for about five years, been training my whole life" replied the girl with a smile on her face.

"I use my fists to do the talking, but I'm good with a sword and gun" replied Tifa; everyone did not believe her about her punch being that strong.

"Are you seriously that strong?" asked Shera not believing her

"Trust me she is, last year she accidentally punched a hole through the wall and didn't even cut herself or break a bone in her hand" replied Yuffie

"Never would have thought, quiet Tifa could knock someone out with one hit" replied Cloud smiling.

"Enough talk, do we pass to be in your group?" asked Zack looking nervous.

"Sure, we can always use the help and company. But the thing is we never know when we're going to go out so it would be nice if you could live near here" said Tifa hoping they would accept.

"Done, we just need to find a house" said Cloud

"No problem, I have five extra rooms next door, you can stay with us. All three of our houses connect to each other" said Cid

"That would be great" said Zack

"Someone can stay here. I have an extra room" said Tifa "That is if you don't mind having kids and Yuffie running around"

"I'll stay here" said Cloud, thinking it would b a great opportunity to catch up.

"In that case I'm moving in next door. Have fun with the kids" said Cait.

"If you want, you can move in tonight" said Tae

"Sure, let us go back and get our things. Do you happen to have a car by any chance? We all have motorcycles and you can't really carry a lot of stuff with them" said Zack

"Yeah, there's a hummer in my garage. It should have a full tank, you want to drive it Cid?" asked Tifa

"Sure, I'll meet you guys outside" replied Cid waiting for everyone to leave so he could talk to Tifa

"What's wrong?"

"If he does anything to hurt you I'll kill him, I know he's a friend but I will kill him and you might want to tell them the truth about Gia" said Cid and then he was out he door leaving Tifa to stare at it.

"So, Cloud's going to live with us?" asked Denzel, who seemed very excited.

"Yup, so now you have someone to look up to who actually lives in this house" replied Tifa

"Hey Tifa, do you have any turkey?" asked Barrett from the kitchen

"It should be in the drawer" yelled Tifa from the family room

"Oh, yup I see it" replied the man "anyone else want a sandwich?" asked Barrett

"Me!" yelled Yuffie and Marlene at the same time "I want one too" said Denzel running into the kitchen with them. Tifa decided she should go clean out the extra room, seeing as it was full of guns and medical supplies.

"Hey Tifa, do you want one?" yelled Barrett from downstairs

"No, I'm okay" replied Tifa and then walked into the room and looked at how neat it was. The bed had never been used but Tifa decided to change the sheets of the bed and bring a small table. After that it started to look a little roomier until she realized at how big the room was. When they had bought the house Cait had first dibs on a room but she could've sworn she got the biggest one. Just to see is she was right she went to hers and then back to the other one. This one was a whole lot bigger, that stupid moggle, thought Tifa to herself. Then she remembered at how small the kid's room was. Maybe Cloud would think of trading with the kids, thought Tifa. But she wasn't going to ask him until they got to know each other. After making sure the room was okay she went to hers to change. She was sick of being in skirt, so she changed into her black shirt, black capris and black boots.(An: her normal outfit) 'There, that's more comfortable' she thought to herself.

"Are you ever going to come back downstairs!" yelled Yuffie.

"I'm coming" replied Tifa as she jumped down the stairs.

"Why'd you change?" asked Yuffie who was watching TV with the others.

"Because I wanted to be more comfortable" replied Tifa who sat down in a chair.

"But you always wear that for fighting and stuff" replied the girl

"You so the same thing with what you're wearing" replied Tifa

"So" replied Yuffie as she stuck out her tongue and then Cait appeared at the door.

"Reeve said that there is an alien hanger about thirty minutes from here. Inside its housing four fighter ships and about fifty or so aliens, along with some information that we could use against them" said Cait in a serious voice.

"Am I glad there are more of us now" replied Tifa

"We'll deal with it later. I mean seriously guys, can't we wait a couple of weeks?" replied Barrett

"We'll deal with it in a couple of days" said Tifa "we need to get used to each other first. And weeks are too long Barrett. They could be gone by then"

"Seeing as we will deal with it after they go to bed, I think the kids can stay home alone for the night. I think they'll be safe and all of us will have our cell phones" said Tifa seeing the look on Barrett's face

"Fine" agreed the man

The next couple of hours were quiet because Yuffie was thinking about things. She was shocked that Tifa had asked her to watch the kids while she was in the bar and wondered if she was trying to actually treat her like an adult. Even though she was nineteen, she was a legal adult, according to the country. Besides if they really thought she couldn't act like an adult they would have made one of the new members of Avalanche live with her. She did have three rooms. But she liked it this way, one room was hers and the other one was a place where she could relax and calm herself down in. The other one was where she kept all of her guns, swords, extra spears and clothes for dancing. But at times she wished someone lived there with her. Especially since Tifa would have Cloud helping her with the kids and she probably wouldn't be needed as much as she was in the past. 'That's it,' she thought, 'the next new person to join their group was going to live with her.' She could sacrifice a room if it meant company she thought smiling.

"What you smiling at brat?" asked Barrett getting up to grab something to drink.

"Nothing" replied Yuffie smiling back to him

"Sure" replied Barrett not seeming convinced.

"Hey Tifa, when's your next concert?" asked Barrett

"Not for another awhile, why?" asked Tifa. Barrett knew that Tifa was Gia Ferrell and respected that fact she could lives these two lives so equally but he always got worried that something would happen and Tifa and Yuffie would be gone forever.

"Just wondering if I had to watch the kids. I have vacation for four weeks, but I have some things to take care of in Midgar and some other cities around here. Someone needs to find things for you guys to destroy" replied Barrett sitting back down in-between the kids who were watching some cartoon.

"Our next concert is not until three Wednesdays from now" replied Tifa

"Okay, I'll keep my schedule open"

"Okay, Yuffie we need to think of a new song" said Tifa looking at the girl who was staring into space. She wondered if she felt lonely living in her house all by herself. She had wished that she had spoken up and said that she had an extra room, but maybe Yuffie was okay living there in quietness.

"Sure, I'll help. We can work on it at my house or go to the one on the beaches and say that Gia's there for a couple of days" replied Yuffie smiling

"Actually I was thinking of having fun with this concert. I mean now that there are more people living here we can't mention the fact that I'm Gia" said Tifa looking at the kids who nodded "So I was thinking we could tell them that Gia asked me to get a new dancer and we could ask Aeris and then we would have to tell them the truth."

"Good idea. Now about the new song, what do you want it to be like?" asked Yuffie who always liked helping her write the songs. She had helped on the single that was out and Tifa had said from then on it would be Tifa and Yuffie writing.

"Since I said Romeo and Juliet to the reporter I think we'll have to do something along the lines of that" replied Tifa

"Okay, I'll start on something right now" replied Yuffie as she grabbed a piece of paper but stopped when she heard the garage door open.

"I think I'll go outside and help" said Barrett as he walked out the door and Cloud walked in with two boxes.

"So where will I sleep?" asked Cloud smiling

"You two want to show him to Cait's old room?" asked Tifa to the kids.

"Sure, follow us" yelled Denzel getting up as Marlene grabbed Cloud's hand

"Is there anymore?" asked Tifa from downstairs.

"No, I just have a few things that really matter to me" replied Cloud walking down the stairs with Marlene on his back.

"Sorry, she likes piggyback rides" said Tifa noticing where the kid was.

"No problem, my muscles should be put to good use" replied Cloud with a grin

"Tif, we're going to have dinner over here?" said Cid and then shut the door.

The next few days were normal as usual. Cloud was getting used to having kids around, along with Yuffie and was talking more with Tifa. He was wondering if he actually did like her. His brother had put those thoughts into his head and now he wished he hadn't said anything. It was a couple days after they moved in when he finally had something to think about other than Tifa.

"Can Cloud tuck us in?" asked Marlene as they started to walk upstairs.

"Sure" replied Cloud getting up and then walking past Tifa saying "how hard can it be" and then her and Yuffie started to laugh. Cloud was up in the kid's room for about an hour. He never thought that kids could be so hard to put to sleep. They both wanted a story red to them and after that the kids wanted to know about his past and then Marlene asked if he was Tifa's boyfriend. So he had to go through and explanation of the fact hat they were just friends and after that they finally decided to fall asleep.

"Wow, an hour, how long did it take Cid to do it his first time" asked Tifa smiling at Cloud as he sat down on the couch across from her and Yuffie.

"I think I was two, but I still hold the record" replied Yuffie standing up on the couch.

"Really and how long did it take you your first time?" asked Cloud wondering how someone as crazy as her would get kids tucked in, in less than an hour.

"Twenty minutes" said Yuffie who had sat down and was now smiling.

"You're joking"

"No, it's true, it only took her twenty minutes but she bribed them with soda" replied Tifa raising an eyebrow at Yuffie.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" stated Yuffie.

"Don't worry, I'll never bribe them" said Cloud as the door from Cid's house opened and the others walked in and sat down on the couches.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to us about?" asked Zack

"Reeve found a Valicon hanger about thirty minutes away from here. It has four spaceships; about fifty valicons and some vital information that might help us bring them down. We were hoping that we could take care of it tonight" said Yuffie as the others talked amongst each other.

"Well that was quick" said Cid

"When do we leave?" asked Shera as they had all come to an agreement that they should go.

"In about ½ an hour, everyone get your gear ready and we'll meet up out front" said Tifa and then they all stood up and went their rooms, well Yuffie ran to hers.


End file.
